Watching Clouds
by Fennie
Summary: Um…basically some more PWP Porn without a plot . Basically Shikamaru is relaxing in his favorite meadow when Kiba comes along and things get a bit steamy. XD KibaShika LEMON


**Pairing(s):** KibaShika

**Summary: **Um…basically some more PWP (Porn without a plot). Basically Shikamaru is relaxing in his favorite meadow when Kiba comes along and things get a bit steamy. XD

**Warning:** This YAOI. GuyXGuy. 2 males doing dirty things (You know you love it if you're here!). I'm not making you read it so no flames on it! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

**Important: ****'**_Thoughts' _Narrating (or the story)"Talking"

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of its characters. If I did….oh the yaoi it would have!

Damn I've had this on half done on my computer for like 5 months!! I guess I just forgot about it…hah. -_-' Anyways rate and review, I love reviews ^-^

* * *

'_Ah…it's so peaceful. Not many clouds but the sun sure does feel good. Think I'll take a nap…'_

Shikamaru Nara was at his favorite cloud watching spot. Yesterday he had gotten back from a one week solo mission. Last night he had taken a nice, long, hot bath, right after he ate his fill of food.

Tsunade had given him at least 3 days off before his next mission. He was thankful for that. Before his last mission he had had a 2 week long trio mission and before that a 5 day long duo mission. The only break he had gotten between those was the time it took him to pack for the next mission.

He was planning on using his 3 days on nothing. Just laying back, watching clouds, sleeping, bathing, and eating. Nothing more. So far the plan was going along smoothly.

The pineapple haired man breathed in deeply, enjoying the freshness of the air. He exhaled slowly, shutting his eyes to prepare for sleep.

"Bark! Yap Yapp!! Woof! (Lame dog noises I know, I know!)"

The sudden noise of a dogs bark splitting through the calm serenity around the lazy ninja had Shikamaru groaning in annoyance.

'_What the hell?? Is there no place I can go that will give me peace of mind??' _Shikamaru thought irritably. He didn't bother to turn to see who it was. He didn't even open his eyes. He knew who it was. How many villagers have dogs and know about this spot? Plus that chakra can't be mistaken for anyone else's.

"Hey you were right boy! He is back!" Kiba Inuzuka's voice travelled through the air as pollution, poisoning the quite atmosphere that had accumulated there.

"Kiba…" Shikamaru groaned, thoroughly pissed off at the unwanted company.

"Hey there, Shikamaru! How were your missions?" The brown haired teen asked happily, plopping down next to the cloud watcher.

"They were fine." Shikamaru responded, not offering anymore information.

Kiba noticed this and frowned, Shika never really was the talkative type was he?

"You don't mind if I lay here with you do you?" Kiba asked, careful to keep his voice down so not to disturb or annoy Shikamaru anymore.

The shadow-ninja cracked open an eye and looked at Kiba. He was wearing civilian clothes (the lucky bastard hadn't had any missions lately) which was just a plain white t-shirt and a blue pair of jeans. Normally he would have had his hoodie on but it was much to hot to wear it now. He was considering saying 'no' and enjoying his solitude but damn Kiba and his puppy eyes!

The pineapple haired boy sighed. "I suppose—" he was cut off in the middle of sentence by an enthusiastic yell from the fanged teen.

"Yeah! Akamaru he said—"

"ONLY! Only if you can keep quiet and still. I only have 3 days to relax and recuperate so I want to make the most of it. Not all of us are lucky enough to not have missions." Shikamaru said, glaring at Kiba for cutting him off earlier.

Kiba rolled his eyes. Of course the genius would want it to be quiet and peaceful and crap. After thinking about for a minute, Kiba decided he was going to stay.

He lay down on his lazy-ass friend, his head resting on Shika's stomach.

Shikamaru flinched when he felt the weight on his stomach; he opened his eyes and looked down to find Kiba making himself comfortable on him. He knitted his eyebrows together in confusion. Just what did Kiba think he was doing?

"Kiba, what are you doing?" He asked in a bored tone, fixing his gaze upon the sky once more. He could feel Kiba take a deep breath before exhaling slowly.

"I'm relaxing and recuperating." He answered quietly, a smug smirk on his face.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. Stupid dog boy, taking his words and using them against him. He was probably hoping for a smart-ass retaliation that would end up in a fight. Of course Shikamaru, the lazy genius, would never fall for such a silly, idiotic plan.

They sat in a peaceful silence, neither moving or speaking. Shikamaru was enjoying the serenity but couldn't help but feel suspicious of Kiba's motives for lying on top of him. Finally he cracked and just had to ask and know what Kiba was thinking.

"Ok, exactly why are you laying on top of me?" The pineapple haired one asked, eyes not leaving the pretty blue sky. He could feel the vibrations through his stomach as Kiba chuckled deeply.

"Well you just looked so much more comfier than the ground." He paused, and suddenly the weight from Shikamaru's stomach was lifted, only for the weight to be replaced. This time though, it wasn't limited to just his stomach. His whole body was smooshed between Kiba's body and the ground. "And _now_ I'm on top of you." Kiba said grinning down at the now blushing boy. Kiba had his whole body on top of Shikamaru with the exception of his arms. The triangle-tattooed boy had his head resting on the palm of his hands and his elbows on either side of the shadow wielders head.

"K-Kiba! What are you doing?? Get off me!" Shikamaru half yelled/half breathed out. The force of Kiba's weight was making it hard to breath.

"Aw but you look so cute all flushed and under me!" Kiba said playfully, a small pout to his lips.

"Kiba I mean it if you don't get off me right this _instant_ I will beat you until even Akamaru doesn't recognize you!" Shikamaru threatened.

"You know Shika, I know an excellent way to make sure you get a good nights sleep. Oh and threats don't work on me! Plus you're way too lazy to beat me that bad." Kiba stated, leaning down to give Shikamaru an Eskimo Kiss and continued down to nuzzle the smaller boys' neck.

Shikamaru's mind scrambled for something to say that would get the larger male off him. Kiba did have a point, beating him that bad would take a lot of energy.

"Kiba! You…you need to find Akamaru! Haven't you noticed he's not around?" Shikamaru gasped out, hoping Kiba would start looking for his favorite companion.

Kiba paused his movements for a moment, and Shikamaru sighed in relief.

"Nah, Akamaru just went off to find something to do. He was bored with us just laying here. That puppy is full of energy y'know?" Kiba leaned up so his mouth was by the shadow wielders ear. "Of course, he's not the only one with extra energy." His voice was low and husky, his words starting a ring of suggestive images to race through Shikamaru's mind.

Shikamaru shivered at the sensation of Kiba's hot breath against the sensitive shell of his ear. He could feel blood being sent down to his groin. _'I can't believe this is happening! I've had those dreams about Kiba, and I know I like him and everything…but this is all too troublesome. That's why I've been avoiding him!'_

"Don't even try to deny that you don't want this…I know you do." Kiba breathed out between Shikamaru's shoulder and neck. Shikamaru felt another shiver of pleasure go through his body and with it a burst of energy.

He flipped them over so he was on top, straddling Kiba. Kiba was shocked at Shikamaru's sudden energy and chuckled.

"Damn, I guess you wanted this more than I thought." The dog-nin smirked smugly.

Shikamaru leaned down so his mouth was next to Kiba's ear. "Oh you have no idea." He whispered, lust, want, need, love(maybe?), hunger, and a couple things Kiba couldn't identify laced through Shika's voice. Kiba's body began to shake in anticipation as the blood changes its direction to go towards his nether region.

Kiba wrapped his arms around Shika's neck and pulled him down a little farther so he could whisper in his ear.

"Well then _Shi-ka-ma-ru_…why don't you just show me?" The fanged boy whispered. His voice matching Shikamaru's. Shikamaru pulled back slightly and crashed his lips onto Kiba's.

Kiba happily enjoyed the kiss, somewhat surprised when Shika's tongue slid out of his mouth and glided across his lips. Who knew Shika would be so impulsive? He opened his mouth and gladly accepted the warm muscle, entangling it with his own.

Shikamaru slipped his hand in between their bodies and unzipped Kiba's jacket.

Kiba, taking the hint, lifted himself up enough so Shika could pull his shirt of in one swift motion, breaking their intense kiss for only a moment. The brown haired man almost ripped the brown-eyed boys' fishnet shirt off, too far gone in passion to fully comprehend what he was doing.

Kiba moved his hands from Shika's neck to his butt, both hands grabbing a handful of the toned flesh.

Shikamaru moaned at the touch and arched into Kiba, wanting to feel more of the beast-like boy. He wrapped his arms around Kiba's neck and made the kiss deeper, more passionate.

Feeling the need touch him more, Shika trailed his hands down Kiba, his touch was soft, caressing and teasing the exposed flesh. Kiba moaned in appreciation at the feeling. When Shika's hands reached the hem of Kiba's pants, he tauntingly ran them along the edge, occasionally dipping them slightly below the belt.

Kiba growled. "Shikamaru either get on with it or I'm leaving and finishing by myself!"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes at Kiba's impatience. Now if he was that bastard Uchiha then he would have told Kiba to finish by himself. Of course, Shika isn't that kind of guy so in one quick jerk of his arms he ripped Kiba's pants and boxers off.

Kiba hissed as cold air hit his erection. He was completely naked now and couldn't help but blush slightly at being so openly exposed to Shikamaru.

"Yo…your t-turn." Kiba managed to bite out. He tugged at Shikamaru pants. Why should he be the only one that's naked? How unfair. Kiba wanted to see Shika naked too!

Shikamaru smirked and leaned up so he was standing straight up on his knees. "If you want them off so much, you do it." His voice was soft, yet demanding.

Kiba smirked and stood up like Shikamaru was (on his knees) and gave him a chaste kiss before trailing his kisses down the pineapple haired boys' body. When he came to one of his nipples, his tongue snaked out and lightly slid across the small bud. Shikamaru moaned and arched his chest into Kiba, his hands clasping into Kiba's hair and pushing him forwards. The dog-nin's smirk grew wider and he gave the same treatment to his other nipple. After he felt the bud become tight he leaned back up and sucked on the soft spot above his partners' collarbone harshly, gently nipping it with his fangs.

Shikamaru had his head thrown back in pleasure, his cheeks flushed at the heat that was coursing throughout his body. He barely even noticed that Kiba had already taken his pants and boxers off and laid him back down on the ground, straddling his hips.

The wild haired boy leaned back up and began another heated kiss with the smaller shinobi. His tongue slid out and began an erotic dance with Shikamaru's tongue, moaning deeply at the contact.

Kiba was amazed with the delightful feeling of Shika's tongue roaming his mouth slowly and with meaning, just like the genius did with everything he would try to do. He was so far gone in the feeling that he failed to notice that the cloud watcher had rolled them over so that he was laying on top of the larger man.

Kiba broke the kiss in favor for licking Shika's ear. He rested his head against the hard ground beneath and gazed lustfully up at the lazy boy.

"Someone's getting a little excited now isn't he? Are you sure you can handle me?" He asked, his grin showing off his sharpened teeth.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes at Kiba's cockiness. Of course he could handle him. He's an elite ninja he could handle anything! He leaned in and sucked on the hollow part of the dog-nin's throat.

"Ooh…Shikamaru!" Kiba ground out through gritted teeth. Damn genius, already knowing where his sensitive spots were.

"Hey Kiba, I think I can handle you, bring it on." The pineapple haired man said, grinding his ass against Kiba's rock hard manhood. Kiba moaned at Shikamaru's eagerness. If he was ready to go, so was he. He brought 3 of his fingers up to the lazy ninjas mouth.

"Okay Shika, suck." He commanded simply.

"No way." The small brunette replied breezily. A look of shock and pure confusion settled itself on the larger man's features. "I want to be taken without preparation, so I can really _feel_ just how big you are and how easily you can fill me up." He elaborated, maneuvering his body so that his face was hovering above Kiba's penis. "Now to prepare you." In one quick movement Kiba didn't know Shika was capable of his dick had disappeared inside the blissfully warmth of the genius's mouth. Shika coated the dog-boy's manhood with as much saliva he could, massages the organ between his teeth and with his tongue, enjoying the rather loud and encouraging noises the dog nin was making.

Once he felt Kiba was wet enough he pulled back and sat so he was hovering above Kiba in a straddling position. He looked down and saw that the wild haired boy had a worried look on his face. The cloud gazer smirked and set his arms on Kiba's chest, bracing himself. In a swift motion Shikamaru had impaled himself onto Kiba's raging hard-on.

The pain was close to unbearable, and Shika could feel tears spring from his eyes and glide down his cheeks before they were wiped way by calloused fingers.

"Oh shit…ah it's tight!! Are-are you okay? Fuck! Shikamaru??" Kiba asked, wiping his lovers tears and moaning at the amazing heat pulsing around his cock.

The small man nodded stiffly, his lips drawn in a tight, straight line to hold in his scream of pain. Sweat ran down his neck from his temple and he breathed deeply threw his nose. After a bout 30 seconds he spoke.

"S-sorry, just give me a minute Kiba." His voice was a soft whisper, he barely managed to keep it level and controlled. '_What a friggin' stupid ass idea! What the hell was I thinking taking Kiba without any sort of preparation?? I should have known what a retarded idea it was by how hard it was to get his manhood into my mouth. Damnit this is painfull. Genius my ass.'_ The so-called genius thought.

"Pl-please hurry. It's getting harder and harder not to flip us and pound into you." Kiba breathed out, his eyes shut tight in concentration; he didn't want to hurt the pineapple hair boy any more but the beyond-real-feeling of being buried deep inside such an intense heat and pressure was getting to be too much for the spontaneous male.

Finally, after was seemed like hours, Shikamaru experimentally wiggled his hips, causing the man beneath him cry out in pleasure. The cloud watcher then began to move up and down, repeatedly taking the cock without fear. The pain and subsided and now all he felt was pleasure.

That pleasure was then intensified when Kiba could no longer take the slow pace that Shikamaru had set for them and flipped them so that Shika was on his side and Kiba was in between his legs; never once did his (Kiba's) penis come out of Shika's hole. The new position gave Kiba the advantage to angle his thrusts so he could find his koi's sweet spot.

"Ahh…K-Kiba! HMmmhm." Shikamaru moaned uncontrollably, moving his hips in any way that would cause more friction inside him. He could feel Kiba changing the direction his dick went in on every thrust and couldn't figure out why. Not that he was really trying to figure it out, most of the blood in his body had decided that his brain didn't need any right now and had headed south to sit in his groin.

Suddenly, Kiba's thrust had hit a bundle of nerves inside the small man that made him see stars. "Fuck! Kiba….Rig-Right there! Oh please, again! Again…" Cried out the squirming man. Kiba happily obliged and thrust in that spot every time.

Shika wasn't going to be able to hold out much longer, the wild-haired boy had begun to stroke his manhood and he could fell the pressure in his lower stomach area getting bigger.

"Ah, Shika, man you gotta be close. Please say your close!" Kiba whimpered out. Shikamaru nodded faintly, moans making it impossible for him to speak. "Oh good, I want to be able to come with you." He whispered hoarsely.

"Ye-yeah. I'm on the edge." Shika managed to get out. Kiba bent down and nibbled on the pineapple haired man soft spot.

"Okay," The dog nin whispered against the shell of his ear. "Ready baby? I wanna hear you scream my name as you get thrown into a euphoric high. Cum with me Shika!" And with that last command they both came hard, screaming the others name.

After they came down from their highs they redressed, snuggled and fell asleep. Blissfully content in each others arms.

* * *

Yay! That's like 2 in a week or something close like that. I don't know when I'm going to put another one up. I'm not even half way down the other one-shot I'm working on and I have no new ideas on what I want from my other ShinoKiba story. . Ah the chaos of life and stuff. Oh and tell me if you notice any spelling, grammar, etc. mistakes. Review please! It'll make me work harder on my other ones. =3


End file.
